Pyscho's Twin
by Theweirdblond
Summary: What they thought was the end, was really just the begining.


**A/N: Heyo my lovely unicorns…wait…who are you again …..uh... I'm having a MAJOR brain fart and I'm only 20! ... DONT GET OLD! IT SUCKS! … Ok… let's try this again… *CLEARS THROAT* Heyo Peeps…yeah that's better. Ok my brain has been driving me nuts with this story floating around and it's close to Halloween so I thought this would be scarier if it was an actual person because shit like this does happen. This is the next chapter to One Less Crazy Person about a month later… so if you haven't read one less crazy person you should but you don't have to because there will be a recap. I'm gonna try to make it a one shot. I find there easier instead of multiples… ok I'll shut up now =^_^= tell me what you think… WARNING: MY DARK SIDE IS COMING OUT MORE BECAUSE…WELL…JUST BECAUSE …YOU'VE BEEN WARNED…**

**Don't kill me **

**Psychotic's Twin **

A small teenage boy about the age of 17 sat in an uncomfortable chair in the grave yard, a lone, watching as the cassette with his brother lowered into the dark wet earth. He loved his brother. It literally tore his heart from his chest as he watched the grave yard men dump dirt on him… a dark rage over took him suddenly… he stormed up from his seat and proceeded to snap the men's neck. Hands tried to stop him from his task, but the teenager turned to the men that had brought him there on the doctor's order and dodged the orderly that had a hypodermic needle in his hand and kicked his knees out from under him, taking the needle from outstretched hand and quickly shoving it into the orderly's eye, smiling as he felt the orb burst and effectively killing him.

The second orderly came up from behind and wrapped his arms around the boys chest and got the shock of his life… those weren't supposed to be there… but before the orderly could think farther on the subject the boy snapped his head back breaking the man's nose, dropping his hold on the boy falling to his knees as he tried to see through his watering eyes.

The teenage boy smiled evilly as he straightened his shirt, letting the darkness from his heart fill his green orbs, the pupil shrinking to be almost swallowed by the deep sea green of his irises. He walked over to where the grave yard men had died and picked up a forgotten shovel.

"W-Wait pl-p-please…" The orderly begged, struggling to his feet, "I- I have a family, k-kids, p-please! I won't say a-anything."

The boy smirked, "No mercy for those that sin, you motherfucker… and don't worry," he said bringing the sharp edge of the shovel behind his back and brought it down across the man's neck, "they'll be with you soon enough, their next on my shit list." But the orderly never heard the words… his head was cut from his body and dropped in front of him, mouth open stuck forever in a silent scream, and his body fell forward his crotch landing effectively in his heads open mouth. The boy saw this and laughed, he had a sick sense of humor.

After making sure that there were no witnesses and all of his victims were dead, he knelt down beside the grave, his softer side shinning through as tears of sadness, of grief, of heart shattering body racking sobs escaped his mouth, he climbed down into the grave and opened the box, sobbing harder as he saw his brother.

"O-Oh God! What did those monster's do to you, Wally?!" the boy sobbed, wrapping his arms around his brothers stiff neck, holding him close to his chest, "Nonononononononono…. NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO! You're not dead! You can't be! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOU FUCKING PROMISSED!" he sobbed like that for the next hour, until he was all out of tears and he felt cold.

He welcomed it…it wasn't a coldness that he got from the weather…no this was the coldness of a killer. He had felt this coldness before… a cold hot rage wrapped itself around his heart and tightened its grip to never let him go. He put his brother back into the ground, and pushed the other four bodies into the hole with his brother and packed the dirt nice and tight.

"I'll make them pay, don't worry Wally… I'll make them pay" he said, walking away from the burial site and towards the Palm Woods… he was going to plan out everything…right down to the time of their deaths… they were going to fucking pay… no matter how long it took for the plans to take effect.

**(TIME JUMP… A MONTH LATER… AFTER THE SENCE WITH THE BURIAL SITE)**

**(Palm Woods)**

The boys of Big Time Rush sat on the orange couch in their apartment 2J playing some new fighting game, everybody yelling at each other…it was … chaos as usual. They were teamed up: Kendall and Logan against James and Carlos.

"No! Carlos that's me you're shooting!" James shouted at him.

"Well, then you should be helping me find Kendall and Logan instead of yelling at me!" Carlos yelled back.

Kendall and Logan looked at each other and shook their heads. Carlos and James were now in a slapping match, the controllers and game forgotten all together, needless to say Kendall and Logan won the game.

"YOU GUYS LOOSE!" Kendall yelled, jumping up and doing a victory dance.

"WHAT?!" both Carlos and James yelled the fight forgotten.

"Yeah," Logan said fist bumping Kendall, "you two are the worst team ever. You have to work together not fight each other." They both laughed.

Carlos was going to say something, but the front door to 2J burst open and in stormed Camille, and Carlos jumped behind James. She still scared him.

"Hi baby," Logan said, smiling, but the smile slipped a little when she burst into tears.

"Cammie, what's wrong baby?" Logan said, wrapping his arms around her.

"H-have you seen the news?" Camille said, her mascara running down her cheeks.

"No" Kendall said, turning to the TV were the game was still on.

"I think you need too, we all do" Camille said softly. Logan took a good look at his girlfriend; she looked pale, like she had seen a ghost. He knew this was something serious because she was always slapping him or someone else in the group, being a method actress, but he didn't think she was acting…something was up…

"Okay sweetie, we're gonna watch the news. Can you claim down for me? Do you want some water?" Logan asked, whipping way the tears that still ran down her cheeks, going into doctor mode.

They all went over to the couch and turned on the news:

_News cast woman sat at the desk with a stack of papers in her hands _

"_Good evening, this just in we have been notified that a mentally ill teenage boy has escaped from the custody of the L.A. Mental Ward, a month ago. The doctors are at a loss for words. Please be advised that he is extremely dangerous and to avoid all contact with the suspect. The L.A.D.P. and S.W.A.T. are looking for him. The officials will not give us a name but we have a description: _ _white male, age 17, black short hair, 5'7, and green eyes. If you have any information or know the wear abouts of him please call 911. He is extremely dangerous."_

Camille started crying again. The boys all looked at each other, no idea what in the hell was going on. Kendall got up and turned off the TV. This was scaring Logan, he hadn't seen Camille this distraught since what happened on tour. Her ex-crazy ass boyfriend had taken over their tour bus and had tried to kill them all. Carlos had saved the day when he had recorded everything and brought the S.W.A.T. to save the day. She still had nightmares about it… she had watched Wayne Wayne get shot in the head effectively killing him… he was going to rape her but somehow she stop him or maybe that was Logan… Logan didn't remember. They all had nightmares after the whole ordeal, which is way Camille moved in with Logan and the guys she didn't feel safe in her own apartment.

"Cammie, please tell us why you're so upset?" Kendall asked softly, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

Camille snuggled deeper into Logan's chest and snuffled, "Cammie" Logan encouraged.

Camille finally had claimed herself down enough to talk, "It's him." She said plain as day.

"Who?," Logan asked, looking at the others like his girlfriend had just grown four heads.

"It's Wayne Wayne. He has come back… he's not dead." Camille said, pushing back from Logan, "It's him! I know it is and don't look at me like I'm fucking crazy Logan because I'm not!"

"No baby, I don't think you're crazy. You've just been through a lot right now, the past month has been very stressful on you…hell on all of us babe, look at me." Logan waited until Camille turned to look at him in the eyes, "it's going to be ok. This isn't him. He's dead. You saw it. I saw it. Carlos saw it. Cammie everybody saw his brains get blown out on the tour bus. This is just your guilt playing tricks on you. Wayne Wayne is dead and he's never coming back to hurt you." Logan said kissing her forehead softly.

"But what about the guy that escaped from the mental ward?" Carlos asked, fear evident in his eyes and voice.

"Don't worry about him. Let the L.A.P.D. and S.W.A.T. take care of him, that's what they get paid for" Kendall said, "You guys don't have to worry about it, ok? We'll lock all the doors and windows."

"What about Mama Knight and Katie?" James asked.

"They're in Minnesota visiting my grandparents. They don't need to be worried with this." Kendall said, smiling.

That's all he needed… his mom would freak the hell out and band everybody from leaving the apartment…like she did when she thought Budda Bob was a serial killer and wouldn't let Katie leave 2J.

"What about Gustavo? You know he's not gonna let us off." James said, putting an arm around Carlos because he knew his boyfriend was scared. Carlos smiled a bit and snuggled into James hold, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I'll deal with him," Kendall said pulling his cell phone out, "I'm gonna go call him and then I'm gonna find Jo… I want her safe here with me tonight."

"Kendall" Camille whined, "Please be careful…I don't have a great feeling about this."

Kendall gave her one of his confident smiles, "I'll be ok Cammie, y'all stay here and lock the door behind me, I got my keys." And then he went to call Gustavo and find Jo.

James locked the door behind him and turned to the three.

"It'll be ok, guys. It's nothing. I really can't believe it took the doctors almost a month to realize that one of the mentally unstable and dangerous patients were gone. God! Logan, I hope you're a better doctor than they are." James said laughing.

"I'm not gonna be working with fucking nut jobs, I'm just going into general family medicine." Logan said matter of fact.

He turned to look at Camille. She still looked so scared that it broke his heart in to a million little pieces. He loved her so much, so when she was sad or scared and he couldn't make it go away or fix it, it made him distraught, because what she felt he felt.

"Darling, please tell me why you think it's him?" Logan said, concern in his voice, pulling the brunette girl closer to his chest.

Camille looked at him, her heart drumming, hammering in her small chest painfully. She knew who the fuck it was, the news just confirmed her worse fear, but how would the others handle this…guess she would just have to find out…

"I know it's him," She said shakily, "because Wayne - Wayne had a twin brother. I never said anything because I really never met him, and Wally would never talk about him, but he did say when he was young he was put into a mental ward but he said that was very far away like in Nebraska. At first I just thought the fucker was playing with me…but I guess not now…" she finished softly.

"What?!" James and Logan said at the same time. Carlos cowering behind James, he didn't like this, his stomach was churning and twisting painfully, like he was gonna be sick.

"Hey! Don't you dare get fucking mad at me you turds! I tried to tell you!" Camille said, standing up pushing away from Logan.

"No it's ok sweetheart, we're not mad at you. We just need to contact the police and Kendall…I don't want to take any chances." Logan said, taking out his cell phone, "I'm calling Kendall"

"I call the police." James said.

"Yeah, this time don't tell them about your Cudda Man spray be out or they'll hang up on you…again." Camille said, trying to make Carlos laugh and make light of the tenseness in the apartment. It worked. Carlos cracked a smile and came to sit beside Camille, timidly.

"Har har." James said, going into another room.

Logan came back with a stressed look on his face, "I can't get a hold of Kendall."

**(Kendall)**

Kendall took a deep breath as the phone started to ring to his boss's office. He really didn't want to talk to him, all he did 90% of the time was yell at them. But it just rang and rang and rang. Weird, he dialed Kelly's number … the same thing… Fuck… looked like he would have to go to the studio and talk to them. Kendall dialed Jo's phone number, but it went straight to voice mail. He was starting to get stressed out… why the fuck wasn't anybody picking up their damn cell phones… motherfucker.

Kendall made a quick stop at Jo's apartment, but nobody was answering the door. His stress started turning to a damn blind panic. He quickly made his way down to the pool looking for his girlfriend… no such luck….

"Damn it Jo, where the fuck are you?" he whispered to himself. His question was quickly answered with a text from Jo's number,

"_Hey, babe I'm at the studio waiting for you. We had plans remember…a date in the palm woods park. I'll wait for you here. You didn't forget did you?"_

Kendall texted back his heart beating faster… something was up…but he just brushed it off and texted,

"_No Jo I didn't forget. Just stay right there. I'll be there in a few minutes I need to talk to you about something important."_

"_K, see you soon. Hurry up I miss you lol."_

Kendall made his way quickly to the studio, running the whole way. He made it there in ten minutes and busted through the doors breathing hard, hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

When he caught his breath and looked up, gazing around the studio, he stood there in awe. The studio a mess…

"What the fuck?" he whispered to himself, walking slowly down the hall. All the pictures were torn off the walls and broken, the furniture over turned and ripped, the windows busted and broken… he walked father down the hall, his foot slipped in something… red and sticky…the metical smell assaulting his nose, instantly knowing it was blood, but whose blood?

He panicked, "JO?" he yelled running down the hall, following the blood splatters on the carpet, leading him into the lobby was Gustavo's office was, and the sight stopped the tall blonde in his tracks.

Hanging from the ceiling by her neck was Kelly. Her body beaten, hands tied behind her back, naked, throat bitten, ripped, torn open by human teeth, her stomach cut from hip bone to hip bone, spilling her innards on the floor, blood dripping from her manicured toes.

The sight dropped him to his knees to vomit up his lunch.

"Oh God!" he whispered, breathing through his mouth so he couldn't smell the blood, he closed his eyes, his heart breaking. Kelly, God, oh…oh no … God no… Kelly had been like a second like a second mother to them all.

"Fuck" Kendall whispered, tears running down his face, this was so, so, so fucked up. He prayed that Kelly made in to Heaven and didn't suffer too much; he hoped it was a quick death, but it didn't look like it was… Dammit. He got shakily to his feet and went on; he still had to fine Jo. She was here. He had to fine her… had to…

What if she ended up like Kelly?

What if he couldn't find her?

What if he lost her?

What if he never got to touch her soft skin or hold her in his arms?

No… enough with the 'what ifs' he couldn't do that now.

The place was quite Kendall realized… again what the fuck?

Who the fuck would do something like this? This couldn't be the work of the mental person? Well, then again he was missing for a month without the doctors knowing… stupid people… this is why he hated hospitals because shit like this happens.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard a door open and something moving around, then a moan…wait a minute… he knew that moan… well…from the bedroom with Jo, still. He quickly made his way to the room, she might be hurt!

He burst into the room, his eyes roaming the dimly lit room for Jo. He found her, tied to a chair, barely conscious,

"Jo!" Kendall said, rushing over to his beloved girlfriend, taking her face in his hands, looking at her, "Come on baby, open your eyes for me, please Jo!" He looked at her face more closely, he lip was busted and her nose was probably broken because it was starting to swell and bruise. One of the blonde's eyes was swollen shut with blood caked around it, there were bruises running down her arms and a pair of hand shaped ones around her neck.

Kendall shook her again and she finally opened her eyes, staring at him dazed,

"Kendall?" Jo asked.

"Yeah baby, it's me."He said leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"No! You need to leave! It's a trap Kendall!" Jo whispered frantically.

"Sorry I'm not leaving without you."Kendall whispered, going around to the back trying to untie her hands.

"Hurry! He's coming." Jo whispered.

An evil laugh came from a dark corner of the room, "Too bad, I'm already here, darling"

Kendall jumped and turned quickly to face his attacker. The person came into the light of the room and Kendall stopped breathing…

"N-N-No" Kendall struggled out through the fear trapping his voice box, "You're d-d-dead."

"Really" Wally said, "I feel alive. Do I look like I'm dead? Kendork… Hmmm, I don't feel like I'm dead. Did you like the present I left for you?" he taughted, "You should have heard Kelly scream. That bitch was defiantly a screamer, she also moaned like a whore."

"You're not Wayne - Wayne! I saw him get his brains blown out all over the tour bus windows!" Kendall said, angrily, stomping his way to the teenager, getting in his face… which was a bad move. But Kendall wasn't thinking, letting his anger take control of his body… falling right into 'Wally's' trap.

When Kendall was close enough Wally jumped on him, pushing them both to the ground, his hands going for Kendall's throat. Kendall fought him, landing a punch or two, but the freak was just fucking grinning. Kendall rammed a knee into the boy's private area and managed to elbow him in the face, knocking the boy to the side and off of him. Kendall got to his feet and quickly made his way over to Jo, who was now sobbing, struggling to get lose from the rope binding her to the chair.

With shaky hands Kendall finally got the rope untied and pulled Jo into a quick hug,

"We need to move fast, before he wakes up" Kendall said, pushing Jo first through the door. They both started to run towards the exit of the building only to find it locked.

"Noooo!" Jo whimpered, shaking the door. Kendall pulled her from the door pushing her in the direction of Griffin's office which has an emergency exit in the office, which would alert the police.

"C'mon this way," He said, grabbing her hand and running.

They were almost to the office, when Kendall was thrown into the wall by Wally.

"NO!" Jo said, jumping on the back of their attacker, only to be slammed back into the railing of a door, effectively knocking the girl from his body, but not before Jo had a handful of his hair, only for it to come off in her hands… it was a fucking wig?

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Kendall and Jo yelled at the same time, surprised to say the least… more like dumb founded.

"Well fuck," the person in front of them said, "You weren't supposed to find out this way. Oh well"

"You're a bitch?" Jo said, looking over the girl stupidly.

"Yep," The girl said, pulling out a gun.

"RUN! JO RUN!" Kendall yelled, throwing himself at the girl, struggling to take control of the gun.

Jo stalled watching them struggle, she didn't want to leave him, but she waited too long to run and the chick kneed Kendall between his legs, making him drop like he had been hit between the eyes with a hammer.

The girl quickly turned and pointed the gun at Jo smiling like the evil bitch she was,

"Nighty night whore," she said and pulled the trigger, shooting Jo the stomach, make her crumble to the ground.

"No! JJJJJJJJJOOOOO!" Kendall shouted, trying to get up.

"Oh shut the fuck up" The girl snarled, kicking Kendall in the side, making the blonde slam into the wall, the breath knocked from his lungs.

"It's a tranquilizer gun. She's only knocked out. I wouldn't kill y'all with a gun… that," she laughed, evilly, "would be too easy. No the fun has just begun, bitch" She said, kicking him in the face with her steal toed boots, breaking his nose.

Kendall didn't scream in pain, he wouldn't give the sick bitch that satisfaction of hearing him in pain.

"Oh… you're gonna be tough now huh?" She asked sweetly, "That's fine with me… I'll take great pleasure in making you scream."

"Fuck you," Kendall huffed out through gritted teeth and pain.

"I plan too" she answered sweetly, kicking him in the ribs, laughing when she heard a rib pop, "Still nothing? Hmmmm….tougher than I thought, Knight."

She nudged him over with her boot and straddled his waist, her hands going into his pockets and pulling out the key to his and the guys apartment, she smiled again, switching the key for a needle with clear liquid in it,

"No give that back!" Panic in his voice as he realized the guys were in trouble too, "What's that?" Kendall asked struggling to get her off of him, letting a moan escape from his lips when her knees pushed harshly on his broken ribs,

"You'll see, the side effects are like really cool, and part of my plan for you." She said, jabbing the needle into his thigh, and quickly pushing down the plunger.

Kendall moaned in pain, feeling the heat of whatever it was run through his body, quickly taking effect on him.

She leaned down and softly kissed him on the lips, "I like the way you moan… We're gonna have so much fun together, sweetheart."

He stared at her for a second, and then it clicked, the realization plain on his face,

"Shit…y-you're h-h-hi'" Kendall stuttered out, the drug quickly pulling him under.

The last thing Kendall heard before everything went black was the evil bitch's laugh…Fuck

**(Back in 2J 6 hours later)**

Logan, Camille, James, and Carlos were all worried sick about Kendall and Jo. They couldn't get a hold of them or Kelly and Gustavo.

James tried to get through the police, but the fucking line was busy and the wait was over two hours.

It was now 7pm. Kendall left at 1 that was 6 hours ago.

Logan was getting a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew something bad happened.

'FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK'. Logan chanted in his head, walking back and forth in front of the couch.

"Logan will you please stop baby, their fine. You know how Kendall and Jo are. They're probably doing the nasty on her kitchen table." Camille said smiling.

"Maybe… this is just freaking me the hell out that's all. What if something happened and we could have stopped it? We could have saved him. I- "Logan was cut off as the front door the apartment unlocked and opened.

"Dude where the Hell have you-"James started, but was quickly cut off with a gun pointed in his face.

All four of them froze as the person in front walked into the apartment the he owned it, quietly shutting the door.

Camille was the first to break into sobs, "No, No, No! You're fucking dead! This isn't happening! Carlos put acid in my drink! This isn't real!" she cried, her face covered by her hands as if that would make it go away and not be real.

"Why'd you leave me, Cammie?" He asked sadly, "Why'd you kill me? Don't you love me anymore?"

"Nonononononononononooooooooo…..YOU'RE NOT FUCKING REAL!" Camille sobbed into her hands.

Logan had enough. This was so fake.

"You're not Wayne-Wayne, you sick prick. You have a voice chip to make you sound like him." Logan said, stepping forward, "So who the fuck are you?"

"Damn they said you were fucking smart. The 'brain' of the group." The imposture said, pulling off the voice chip and taking off the wig, letting her long dark hair fall loose.

Camille looked up, clearly stunned.

"You're a bitch?" she said standing up, pissed, "What the fuck is your problem? What kind of sick fuck does that?" she ranted stomping her way into the girls face.

The unnamed girl smirked, "You're the second one to say that… someone who wants revenge for her brother. I never knew what he saw in you Cammie. God, you're a fuck up, a stupid dramatic bitch that can't land a fucking acting job. I'ma take great pleasure in doing this." She pointed the gun at Camille and pulled the trigger, shooting her in the chest.

"My boob" Camille said, as she dropped towards the hardwood polished floor. Logan moved quickly, getting a hold of his girlfriend before she hit the floor, instantly checking for blood. He quickly found out that it was a tranquilizer. As he was checking over Camille he heard two more thumps, quickly looking over his shoulders he saw both James and Carlos laid out on the floor unconscious.

Logan felt the gun at the back of his head,

"Get up, nice and slow Logie." The girl asked gently. Logan did as he was asked,

"What's your motive for doing this?" he asked quietly and calmly, only be to hit in the face with the butt of the handgun.

"I don't need a motive, or to explain myself… I'm fucking psycho. The bitch that will haunt your fucking nightmares, your every fucking waking moment. And most of all I will get my fucking revenge for my brother. I loved him, why'd you take him away from me?"

"I didn't take him away from you. He was unstable." Logan said, harshly. It wasn't his fault Wayne- Wayne was a fucking nut job and just their luck the bastard has a fucking ass psycho twin.

She punched him in the face making him drop to his knees, blood spilling from his mouth. The girl bent down behind him and grabbed a handful of his hair pulling him back against her chest, laughing softly in his ear, sending chills down his spine, whispering in his ear,

"I'm gonna enjoy this so fucking much," She whispered, pulling another needle from her pocket and stabbing it into his neck while biting and sucking on his pulse point, injecting the special cocktail of drugs into his blood stream.

Logan grunted in pain as she jerked the needle from his neck and wrapped her arms around him, holding him gently and kissing him as the drugs took effect. He struggled to get from her grasp, but his body was becoming heavy and sluggish and the room started to spin. He moaned when she ran her hand down to his dick, palming him harshly through his jeans,

"Oh this is going to be so much fun, Logiecakes." Using Camille's pet sex name for him, that was the last thing he heard before his eyelids gave in to the weight and shut, the world going dark.

**(All Six of them in the clutches of the Psycho)**

Logan woke to the sound of screaming and someone moaning in pain. It took him a few minutes to realize he couldn't move or talk, a few minutes to realize that he was tied down to bed on a dirty and stained mattress, his hands above his head and to his embarrassment naked as the day he was born. He struggled to focus his eyes, looking around the darkly lit room, looking for the source of the screaming and moaning…

At first Logan saw that Camille and Jo were chained to the wall they too were nude, both had tears streaming down their faces and it was cold as hell in the room… or where ever the hell they were…

He looked to the right and he had trouble focusing his eyes, landing on a bed to the side of him containing Kendall, who was in the same situation as him, tied, naked, and getting fucked by their tormentor, the girl riding him hard and fast… Logan realized with horror gripping his heart that Camille and Jo were forced to watch as this thing had her way with Kendall

Jo had tears streaming down her face, what little makeup she had on running down her cheeks. Jo turned away from the sight that was happening before her eyes and the dark haired girl saw it and she started laughing, impaling herself down harder on Kendall's shaft,

"I don't think your girlfriend really loves you Ken-doll, she knows the rules but yet she still looks away. Looks like she wants you to get hurt." She said, moving her hips faster, her breath coming out in puffs. She raised her hand, and Logan realized that she had a small straight razor between her fingers, she pressed the blade to his chest and made small shallow cuts, and what she did made Logan sick to his stomach and Kendall moan and hiss in pain, she leaned down and licked the blood from his chest, licking the blood like a cat with milk,

"You better watch Jo" the bitch taughted, "I'll keep hurting him until both of us cum and then I'll slit his wrists and make you watch as he bleeds out slowly."

Jo looked like she wanted to beat the bitch's head in with her foot,

"Fuck you" Jo hissed,

Movement caught Logan's attention in the side corner, straining his eyes his heart stopped dead in his chest at the sight before him, the evil cunt had James hanging upside down by his feet, hands tied behind his back. It looked like she had made small incisions on James neck, letting the blood drip down his face pooling on the cold stone floor.

Carlos was in the same situation as the girls. It was Carlos who was screaming, screaming at James to wake up, to keep his eyes open, not to leave him, tears running down his caramel skin. Logan took another good look at Carlos, like really looked at him. The small Latino was pale and sweat was running down his face mixing with his tears, his breath coming out in short gasps like he was having trouble breathing, deep cuts covered his arms and legs, his chest multiple colors of the rainbow…

she beat him, making James watch as she beat the shit outta him and now it was Carlos' turn to watch as James slowly slipped away from him,

"I plan too," she said smiling, Logan's eyes snapping back to what was going on between the two girls and Kendall, "looks like she doesn't love you like you thought Kendall. I told you she was a gold diggin' bitch. Don't worry I'll take good care of you." She said running the thin blade across Kendall's rib, smiling evilly as she watched the red liquid run down his smooth skin.

Kendall hated this… the fucking bitch manipulated him… the fucking drug she injected him with in the studio gave him a huge fucking hard on… it was so painful. He couldn't release himself and it was driving him fucking insane so much he hand tears running down his cheeks. The fucking whore planned it this way… she made Jo and Camille watch… hurting him when Jo looked away…. Which was fine, he didn't want her to see this, it was better that she'd look away.

Fuck… he hated himself right now. His body was betraying him, he felt his release coming, the burning low in his stomach, his muscles tensing… he went ridged as he released his cum inside of the psycho bitch feeling guilty as hell, breathing hard and moaning when she tightened her muscles around his cock, milking them both through their orgasms.

"Oh Fuck!" she screamed, "God! Kendall! Say my name! Say Olivia! Say It!" which he couldn't because he was gagged… she landed heavily on his chest, laughing quietly, her green eyes zoning in on Jo's face,

"Oh you pour spoiled little bitch, don't want to share your pop star's dick?"

"PLEASE" Carlos pleaded, "I – I – HE ISN'T BREATHING! BRING HIM DOWN OLIVIA!" he screamed at the psycho bitch, interrupting her fight with Jo,

But Olivia just laughed at Carlos, "Oh you poor baby. Maybe you should have thought about that before you got my brother killed, being the good little burrito you are."

"Please" Carlos whispered looking at his boyfriend as a vein in his forehead bulged out.

Olivia just continued to laugh at the distress she caused.

"I'm going kill you! You're a fucking nasty little whore, no wonder Wayne – Wayne went fucking nuts, it must run in the family!" Jo hissed, her catty side coming out full blown.

Olivia… Wayne – Wayne's twin sister… they're fraternal twins… what the fuck? Logan thought. He looked over to Camille, who was chained to the wall just like Jo, but was looking at the scene in front of her, her eyes taking on a glazed look.

Even in the situation that they were in, Logan was still turned on by Camille's naked form… come to think of it he was hard… standing attention… even leaking with pre-cum… what?... how?... then it clicked… the needle… motherfucker… she induced this, that's why she said it would be fun… damn cunt. He made eye contact with her, silently asking if she was ok with his eyes, she gave a small nod. He turned his attention back to Olivia trying to ignore his painful hard on… damn it hurt… she had gotten off of Kendall and made her way over to Jo,

She closed her small hand into a fist and smashed it into Jo's face,

"You shouldn't talk about shit you don't know you fucking little stupid whore, I know shit about you that I don't think you would like for Kendall and all your friends to know, would you?" Olivia hissed in Jo's face, licking up the side of the blonde's neck, her hand gripping a fistful of blonde curls, pulling her head back at a sharp angle,

"Fuck you"

"You keep saying that, don't worry you'll get your turn." She smirked evilly, her hand going harshly between her legs to finger her pussy, ignoring Carlos' soft pleas,

"Hmmm… your wet Jo… did you like watching me fuck your pop star?"

Logan couldn't take this anymore… it was so damn painful he was becoming dizzy… he moaned loudly through his gag, making Olivia turn away from Jo,

"OOOOOOO the brain has woken up," She said turning away from Jo, "Now the fun can start. Did you enjoy the show Logiebear?"

She turned to Camille and went over to her, unlocking the dark haired girl from her chains, grabbing her by the hair and pulling over to where Logan was tied to the bed,

"I know you like to suck dick, so suck him off bitch while I watch... make it good… I want to cum again." Olivia command pushing Camille on the bed, "And if you try anything you annoying little bitch, I'll cut off Logan's dick and feed it to you. You understand me, whore?"

Camille looked at Logan and then at Olivia and nodded quickly,

"Good little whore" she cooed, "Now get to work" she sat in a chair and pulled out a box from under the bed that had kinky toys in it, pulling out a vibrator.

Camille got shakily on the bed and between Logan's legs, her hands trembling as she gripped his hard ass dick, making him moan at the touch. She smiled a little… he was always a moaner… she made eye contact with her boyfriend, silently saying she was sorry, but she knew that if she didn't do this that they both would get hurt, badly and she couldn't stand being the cause of it.

Camille ran her thumb over his silt, rubbing the pre-cum over the head, making his hips jerk up. She slowly move her lips to his dick, licking the head, again making his hips buck up off the bed, moaning. He hissed when she wrapped her hot mouth around his dick, running her tongue over the vein, teeth grazing him a little. Camille's other hand played lightly with his balls, intensifying the pleasure tenfold. She started moving her mouth slowly up and down his shaft, slowly gaining speed and then slowing down when she felt him come close to releasing. As fucked up as this sounded, if this was the last time she would be able to have sex with him, she wanted him to remember it even if they all were dead… she would follow him into the afterlife. She loved him so much… so,so,so much. She played with the silt, making his dick pulse, and she started sucking again fast, and faster, hallowing her cheeks sucking hard until Logan was coming in her mouth, she swallowed everything he had to give, milking him through his mind blowing orgasm, Logan moaning through the rag in his mouth and hips bucking hard. Camille sucked him off until him became soft. Breathing hard, Camille came off his dick with a pop, licking hard. She caught movement from the corner of her eye and had enough time to put up an arm to protect her head and face before Olivia swung a 4x4 piece of wood at her head. The blow knocked Camille off of the bed and Logan, hitting the concrete floor hard.

Camille didn't understand… what the fuck just happened? She rolled over slowly on to her side, moaning, dizzy as the world tilted.

"What the fuck? What did you do that for, you whore! I did what you told me to do!" Camille said, getting to her knees.

"I didn't cum. You were supposed to wait for me to cum before you let Logan cum." Olivia deadpanned.

"Well maybe you should said what you wanted, you fucking retarded control freak." Camille shot back, angrily, "God! No wonder Wally had such a small dick! Did you suck it too much when y'all were kids? Let me guess, you had to control everything he did? It's your fault he died! it's your fault he was so fucked up in the head. What you do when you were little, push him down the stairs? Throw him down a well? Push him in front of a car, a semi truck? JESUS!" Camille ranted, getting in Olivia's face.

Camille had it with this fucking bitch and her fucked up games. She wanted to go home and put this shit behind her.

Olivia laughed, "You fucking little bitch!"

"Yeah yeah tell me something I don't know. I know I'm a bitch and I know that I like to suck dick, but that's only Logan's dick that I suck and no one else's. So what the fuck you gonna do about it? You want revenge for Wally's death, but you should get revenge on yourself because it was you that put him there! No wonder he was such a control freak!" Camille said, stepping into Olivia, getting into her face, "What you gonna hit me with a piece of wood? Or a tranquilizer? Can't fight me like a real bitch? Afraid I'ma kick your ass?" Camille taughted…. She knew it probably wasn't the best idea to poke the grizzly but she was sick of her. Olivia brought out Camille's bad side, plus she was the only one loose.

"I'm tired of your little fucked up games. You're just like Wally a fucking poser." Camille said, pushing Olivia back from her, "What's wrong? Did I hurt your feelings? I thought mentally unstable bitches didn't have feelings. That's why you can kill people and not blink an eye… hmm … I don't think you're unstable, your just fucking retarded which is worse. That's why Wayne- Wayne went and killed himself to get away from you." Camille finished, just before Olivia hit her back making Camille stable.

"You bitch" Olivia snarled,

"C'mon you fucking psycho," Camille hissed, licking her lip.

Olivia came at the dark haired method actress, tackling her to the ground whaling on her, whatever she could hit. Camille somehow managed to get her feet under Olivia and pushed her back knocking the bitch to the floor. Camille rolled over on to her hands and knees, crawling away, but Olivia was quickly on her back like white on rice, smashing Camille's face into the floor, pulling her hand back making her scream. Camille pushed off the floor with all her strength and smashed her elbow in the girls face and off her back; she then straddled her waist beating her face in with her fists, screaming while she did.

Olivia was starting to panic, this was the bitch that her brother had left her for… she wanted to be with Wally as more than a sister, but her parents didn't approve of it and neither did her brother, but she didn't see it as a bad thing, it just made her snap her kill her mother and tried to kill Wally but their dad and next door neighbors called the police was she was put into the mental ward at the age of ten. Although Wally did come to see her and made her promises that he would never leave her he did… for this thing that was on top of her. She screamed and tried to scratch at Camille's face and eyes, but her hands wrapped around her neck and was becoming tighter and tighter with each passing second.

Olivia gave up on trying to claw out the bitches eyes and her hands scrabbled for the weapon that she had under the bed… almost there… almost … a couple more meters…seconds…her heart jump into her crushing throat as she grabbed the taser under the bed and pressed it to the brunettes ribs, thrilled as Camille convulsed and screamed as her body jerked with electricity. Olivia pushed her limp body off of her, breathing heavy.

"Dammit" she said, getting to her feet and standing up over the barley conscious girl.

Logan's heart was beating a million miles a minute, he was still trying to process what the fuck just happened. He struggled with his bindings trying to get to his girlfriend, bringing Olivia's attention to him.

"Aw poor baby" She cooed, rushing over to Logan to stroke his face tenderly, an evil smirk playing across her lips, "I think it's time to have some fun, don't you think Logiecakes. I want to hear you scream" She said shocking him, "I want to hear you beg like the little prick you are," shocking him again, making him groan through his gag.

Still smirking, she took the gag out of his mouth, "Better?" She asked sweetly. When he didn't answer, it pissed her off. She slapped him hard across the face, the sound vibrating through the nearly silent room, other than Carlos' soft sobs,

"Let's get something straight here, you motherfucker, when I ask you a question, you answer. Understand?" she hissed, grabbing a handful of his hair,

"No" Logan snarled,

"Too bad, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way then, huh?" shocking him again, but this time instead of it being short, it lasted a full minute. Logan refused to scream, refused to let out a sound, he just plain fucking refused to let himself fall to the bitch's commands.

By the time she let up, Logan was breathing hard, his body trembling, tears leaking down the side of his face,

"You're so cute when you cry, did you know that?" Olivia asked the hurting brunette, "Still trying to be defiant? Fine, have it your way then bastard." She snarled, reaching again under the bed, pulling out a small carving knife covered in dried blood, running it across her lips and tongue,

"Can you spell?" Olivia asked simply, still no answer, "Oh c'mon! It's a simple yes or no question Logiepoo"

"Go screw yourself," Logan snarled,

"Been there, done that. Besides why would I want to do that, when I have all these delicious toys to play with in front of me?" She smirked, her eyes going even darker with malice and lust.

"Hmm I think I'll mark you as mine Logan. I think I'ma start with my name," She smirked, "This might sting a bit, sweetie pie." She cooed as she brought the small knife closer and closer to Logan's chest, her tongue sticking out between her lips.

If she hadn't been so wrapped up in Logan, she would have realized a certain brunette girl getting to her feet with a gun in her hand.

Just as the knife started to puncture Logan's chest, Olivia was yanked back by her hair, making her scream,

"Ohhhh, you have no idea how happy that sound makes me" Camille hissed in the crazy bitch's ear, quickly nipping at it and shoving the bitch to the floor,

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Olivia shouted getting to her knees,

"I know who the fuck I am. I am Camille Roberts, girlfriend to Logan Mitchell, the ex- girlfriend of a bastard, best friends of Big Time Rush, and the bitch that is gonna terminate your crazy ugly ass." Camille said, proudly pointing the gun at her,

"You're fucking crazy! You don't have the balls to it!"

"My how the tables have turned," Camille said laughing lightly, "I embrace my crazy, it makes me who the fuck I am and I won't turn out like you."

"Fuck you"

"See you in hell, bitch." Camille smirked, pulling the trigger and blowing the bitches brains out all over the floor just like her demented twin brother.

Camille dropped the gun as soon as Olivia dropped to the floor wasted,

"Camille" Logan said, softly making her jump.

"Logan! Oh my God! Are you ok?" Camille said, frantically, picking up the small knife and freeing Logan.

"I'm fine. Are you ok? You just killed someone." Logan said, softly bringing her into a tight hug.

"I'm fine," Camille said, pulling back from the hug, serious, "Nobody touches my Logie, nobody" She said pulling him in for a kiss.

"I love you" Logan said softly, running his hands through her hair.

"I love you too" Camille said, snuggling into his touch.

"Uhhh, guys can you untie us now?" Carlos whispered his eyes still on James.

"Of course" Camille said, smirking at her handy work on the floor.

"Good riddance" she whispered, going to untie her friends.

**(A Week Later)**

To say that Big Time Rush could be any more popular was the understatement of the century. The boys and their girlfriends had made headlining news everyday for the past week. The doctor's that was on the case to Olivia were fired because upon further investigation the L.A.P.D. found out the doctor had let Olivia loose knowing the intent of her actions. The bastard's reason was because he didn't like gay couples and only agreed if she killed James and Carlos.

All was well concerning the outcome of what happened, Kelly was not dead, the body that was hanging from the studio was some poor soul of the streets. The reason that Gustavo and Kelly did not answer their phones was because they had to take an emergency flight out to North Carolina for some big record producer.

The damage that was done at the studio was replaced and fixed. Everybody that Olivia had taken had minor injuries considering everything that had happened, and James, to Carlos' relief, still alive.

Everybody was at 2J sitting around getting ready to watch a slasher movie when Logan turned to his girlfriend Camille and asked seriously,

"Is there any more crazy ass ex-boyfriends and their psycho twins I should know about Cammie?"

Camille sat there in his arms for a minute, her finger tapping her chin, "You should be safe, Logiecakes." Bring him in for a kiss.

All four heads turned to the couple and said, "GET A ROOM!"

"We will, James is your bed vacant?" Logan said smartly,

"I don't think you would want to have sex in my bed, Carlos's feet laid in on the pillow" James said, and they all laughed.

Everything was back to normal in 2J.

**A/N: WOW… fuck I'm dark… I think is my best work yet… ;]ok so I know it says that this was for Halloween but I missed that deadline _" sorry. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. I did. I promise my evil twin isn't gonna come and kill y'all or BTR if you review…if you don't I can't predict the outcome of what's to happen =^_^=**


End file.
